Lado Oscuro
by Lady Yuu
Summary: De cuando Alamania Nazi invadió Polonia. Como cada uno asumió sus papeles y se transformaron sus situaciones. Lo que provoca obedecer ordenes, el poder y la ingenuidad.


_**Por qué un fic de GermanyxPoloand (porque estoy loca, que no se me juzgue) **_

_**En fin, no he leído muchos fics de estos. Pero la historia evidentemente que tiene mucho de elloss, aunque sea una parte cruda. **_

_**Trataré un punto fácil y rápido. Alemania Nazi y la invasión a Polonia con el rompimiento del tratado de Versalles. Una viñeta y todo será breve. Desde la visión de Alemania, no más. Polonia es Polonia y se preocupa por sus Ponys. Aunque conforme pasan los años cada uno empieza a asumir su posición y aceptar su papel y órdenes.**_

_**Espero no herir susceptibilidades, pero la realidad fue así.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Como siempre, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni los países, ni la historia, ni los protagonistas, sólo el humilde fic. __

**Lado oscuro**

La orden fue dada. Un golpe en el escritorio lo definió todo. No iba a cuestionar, eran órdenes. Salí de la oficina del jefe y anduve caminando por los pasillos del Bunker sin saber a dónde ir exactamente. Aquel mandato pude aceptarlo como las demás. Como adherir a Austria o en este caso mantenerlo, traer a Hungría, aliarme con Japón e Italia. Cualquier otra orden como las del pasado. Incluso soportar construir relojes para Francia. Sin embargo, esta era la más peligrosa. No sólo se rompían las reglas que en el pasado se impusieron, iba a desatar otra guerra…

Llegué a casa, Austria tomaba café con Hungría en la sala. Cuanta despreocupación.

— Llegaron las cuentas de luz― comentó Austria.

— No fue un buen día, no estoy de humor― dije y me fui a mi habitación. No quería hablar con nadie y menos de los planes futuros.

Oí murmurar a Hungría algo sobre mi aspecto. Me encerré, traté de dormir. Luego de este día quizá no volvería a dormir tranquilo. Esa noche no concilie el sueño y cuando lo hice fue para tener pesadillas. Por la mañana un escándalo me despertó. Al salir, vi a Italia desayunando con los demás.

— ¡Alemania! ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?― preguntó. No respondí, fui a la cocina por un café y espere que pasaran por mí como indició el jefe.

— ¿Tienes una misión?― Hungría era la única sensata en esa casa. Asentí.

— Voy contigo― se apresuró a decir Veneciano.

— ¡No! Está es mi misión, no tuya. Volveré pronto.

Tal vez la forma de contestar no fue la más correcta, use un tono muy alto. Italia agachó la cabeza y pidió disculpas. Austria y Hungría seguían callados. Un oficial tocó la puerta a las ocho en punto. Me desearon buena suerte. Italia me abrazó. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, no puse mucha atención a sus palabras. Me fui.

En el auto, oí las indicaciones del general. Atacar Polonia, destruir Polonia, tal vez matar a Polonia. El rostro de Feliks llegó a mi mente. Era débil, no era rival para esta guerra, pensé que mi jefe era un aprovechado. Las instrucciones de aquella batalla me parecieron denigrantes, aberrantes. Yo no quería. Recordé las palabras de Otto cuando nací. _"Una nación se debe a su pueblo, no a sus líderes"_ ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Escuchar al pueblo o mí jefe? De nada sirvió cuestionarme, ambos pensaban igual, todos estaban de su lado, logró convencernos y ni siquiera era alemán. Roderich y yo tendríamos una larga charla cuando regresara.

Llegamos a la oficina del jefe a ultimar detalles. Sentí en mi pecho una fuerte presión, no quería pelear. Miré por la ventana, un grupo de niños jugaban, pensé en los niños de la casa de Polonia.

_"¡Esto es la guerra!"_ exclamó mi jefe y volví a la realidad. _"Eres un guerrero, un soldado ario que busca la perfección, la libertad, la paz. Para conseguirla se tienen que hacer muchos sacrificios"_ Habló unos minutos de mi crianza, del por qué yo había crecido tan rápido. De mi fuerza, de mis facciones, de lo hermoso y perfecto que era. Mi hermano debía sentirse orgulloso de mí y tenía que aprovechar lo que dejo para mí. De mi superioridad. Que mi sangre germana y barbará. De mi abuelo Germania. No sabía a qué venía todo eso en una guerra. Me hizo sentir poca cosa a lado de ambos. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? Siempre trate de ser obediente. Yo era un guerrero nato. Así la sangre germana, así mi destino.

Al verme renuente y sin la estabilidad emocional necesaria, dijo que haría lo que un jefe tenía que hacer con su nación. Se acercó a mí, sus ojos escudriñaron mi rostro, quizá mi alma, si es que tenía una.

_"Para la tarea que te necesito, debes estar en optimas condiciones. Fuerte, rudo, invencible. Así eres Alemania. No eres ningún cobarde. Tú destino es, este mundo"_

Yo sabía que no lo era, esta no era mi primera guerra, pero al ver la devastación anterior y las consecuencias, pocas ganas me quedaban de seguir. Ahora era un Nazi, me dijo.

Órdenes eran órdenes y aunque yo no quisiera tenía que hacerlo. Hele mi sangre o la evaporé, no lo sé. Después de ese día fui algo de lo que me arrepentiría en el futuro.

/

Austria se despertó conmigo y me acompañó con una taza de café mientras cuestionaba mi misión. No le dije nada, sabía lo que pensaba y antes que empezara a gritar, preferí guardarme eso y hablar de cosas banales. A las seis en punto me esperaron fuera de casa los soldados, listos para viajar a Polonia. Subí al auto, antes de arrancar note que Roderich me miraba por la ventana, estaba seguro que no me había creído, también sabía que al volver escucharía un sermón o peor aún, me odiaría.

Durante el viaje ninguno de los hombres del Reich habló más que para recordar las instrucciones o hacer aclaraciones. Invadir Polonia, una de las misiones más difíciles que me pudieron dar. Bombardear Polonia y asesinar si era posible a Feliks Łukasiewicz o traerlo con vida.

Al llegar al hangar, los aviones estaban listos para ser piloteados y en un par de horas sobrevolaban Polonia. La estrategia era que la invasión también fuera por tierra con las fuerzas armadas.

En un mes la ciudad de Varsovia quedo hecha polvo y comenzamos a buscar entre ruinas, escombros y cadáveres a la nación Polaca. A pesar de no ser bueno en la guerra como hace muchos años, al muchacho lo cuidaban muy bien. La búsqueda se intensificó. En medio de ejecuciones de ciudadanos y sangre en las calles, de la selección de todos esos seres que mi jefe llamaba impuros, virus, parásitos. La gente de Polonia empezó a ser recluida.

El ministerio estaba destruido así como los alrededores y seguía sin haber rastros de Łukasiewicz . Hasta que un comando nos contactó, dijo haber visto algo sospechoso en una sinagoga al sur de la ciudad. Me dirigí con un selecto grupo de los mejores soldados.

El escondite de los polacos fue bueno, el lugar menos buscado. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil llegar a él, tenía un grupo de artilleros cuidándolo. No fue complicado matarlos a todos. Dos granadas y una bomba fue suficiente para destruir la iglesia y ver salir a Polonia por su propia voluntad, custodiado por un general y el ministro.

Su expresión al ver la ciudad destruida y cadáveres fue extraña. Un poema en su rostro de no saber que pensar, sentir, si hablar o llorar. Antes de verme, recorrió con la mirada todo. Sus ojos cayeron y la mirada se quedo en sus zapatos. No supe como tomar esa expresión, pudo ser indiferencia o miedo, tal vez odio. Luego con la misma mirada me retó, frunció el seño y apretó los labios, habló fuerte sin dejar ese tono engreído de siempre.

― O sea, yo les dije que me dejaran salir para calmar la guerra pero obvio no me hicieron caso. Necios— dijo Polonia sin perder ese aire de presunción― ¡¿Tú? ¿Vez lo que has hecho? Acababa de remodelar mi casa, ash. Tendré que volver a… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? — en realidad no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del problema. Ignoró a los hombres muertos frente a él para preocuparse por su casa.

No respondí, era mi enemigo o peor aún, mi presa. Polonia seguía quejándose. Pese a estar consciente que Francia e Inglaterra advirtieron desde hace meses, él los ignoró. Incluso a Lituania.

― ¿Y mis ponys? ¡No hayas matado a mis ponys! Eres un salva… no estoy de bromas. Es de mala educación apuntar a las personas con un arma, o sea. Cero estilo el tuyo.

Le dijo a un solado que le apuntó con una ametralladora a la cabeza. Los soldados le indicaron que debían irse. Baje el arma del soldado y le advertí que Feliks era mío, esa era la orden del jefe.

— O sea ya vete… ¿No sé qué quieres aquí?

― Son ordenes… tengo que llevarte conmigo, vivo o muerto, no discutas y ven.

— No iré a ningún lado y menos contigo― respondió con tono severo.

— Haz caso, muchacho― fue lo último que dijo su ministro— no tienes otra alternativa… ― el ministro miró todo alrededor y agacho la cabeza. Un solado se acercó a él y lo apartó de Polonia.

Fue difícil hacerlo entrar en razón y explicarle su posición en la guerra. Era el vencido y tenía que aceptar las reglas. Todo fue tan complicado y dramático. Los soldados comenzaron a desesperarse de la actitud de Polonia y sin más remedio, uno de ellos disparó al Ministro. _"Tenía que ser más explicito para hacerlo entender"_ dijo.

Feliks guardo silencio. Miró el cadáver del ministro. Quedo inmóvil, estático, de la misma manera cadavérica que su jefe. Lo tome del brazo y lo lleve conmigo a uno de los campamentos donde lo tendría como prisionero hasta que mi jefe me dijera que hacer con él. Durante tres días espere órdenes. Feliks se quejaba de la situación precaria en la que se encontraba, se quejaba de la comida, de la celda improvisada, que no podía bañarse y que necesitaba al menos ropa limpia, también de mi carácter. Me desesperó un poco pero en comparación con Italia, Polonia era un chiquillo mimado. Eso hasta que comenzó lo más duro de la misión.

Las calles de Varsovia y toda Polonia fueron saqueadas por los soldados, cumpliendo las órdenes de ejecutar a cuanto ser infrahumano encontraran. Llegó la carta con las nuevas órdenes. Llevaría a Polonia a una celda real. Se estaba construyendo un Campo de Concentración, decía la carta y a ese lugar era a dónde lo tenía que llevar. Le expliqué las ordenes, dijo que no tenía más remedio, que esperaba ver a mi jefe para decirle un par de verdades.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló. El invierno comenzó a hacer estragos en la población, sumado a ello la situación y la guerra. Antes de entrar a Cracovia vimos como los soldados, mis solados, obligaban al pueblo polaco a quitar la nieve. Al andar todos se apartaron. Cansados, ojerosos, con las cabezas agachadas. Miedo. Polonia los miró asombrado desde el automóvil. Había niños, viejos, mujeres, no hubo distinción de género ni edad. Todos trabajaban. El automóvil avanzó despacio. Actué indiferente, esto era parte de la estrategia y el plan. Sentí la mano de Feliks tirando de mi saco.

— No me vas a poner a trabajar, ¿verdad? O sea… yo no voy a trabajar.

Iba a decirle que no, que no estaba en los planes y que se quedara callado, pero un disparo me helo la voz. El polo volteó, hice lo mismo. Vimos un hombre tirado a la mitad de la calle y un soldado aun apuntando con la pistola humeante. La imagen se hacía pequeña mientras avanzábamos. Más adelante vio otras ejecuciones de su gente en las calles. Cadáveres se esparcían por doquier. A él le zumbaban las orejas y escuchaba el dolor en su piel. Se quedo en un rincón del auto, con más miedo que ganas para hablar.

— ¿Eso le pasa a la gente que no trabaja?― preguntó Feliks con los ojos temblorosos.

No supe que contestar, miré por mi lado de la ventana. Luego de unas pocas horas llegamos a Aschwitz. No sabía exactamente que se hacía aquí. El frío pegó fuerte al salir del auto. Caminamos rápido a la oficina principal. Empezó a nevar. Al llegar el oficial al mando me pidió que llevara al polaco a la celda contigua. Esta vez fue más difícil controlar a Feliks pues se puso renuente.

— No entraré a esa celda a menos que me asegures que tendré todos los servicios, buena comida y sobre todo, no pasaré frío, o sea, si no, ni creas que entraré.

― ¡¿Sabes en qué posición estás?— exclame. El muchacho volvía a tener su comportamiento de diva de cine. Está ves le puse muy claro que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada y que sería mejor si no hablara.

Los soldados lo observaban con cierto desprecio y pena a la vez. Lo tome del brazo para llevarlo a la celda, ahí comenzó todo. Él me rechazó de forma violenta.

― No— espetó, sacó su verdadero carácter― y si vueles a tocarme, voy a defenderme. Tú eres una bestia, eres un bárbaro, era lógico que actuaras así, tienes sangre salvaje. No importa lo que trates de hacer Ludwig tú eres y siempre serás un salvaje y bárbaro. ¿Crees que no vi lo que haces? Vas a matarme, quieres matarme. No dejaré que sea fácil. No dejaré que me mates como al hombre que cayó en la nieve o toda esa gente que sigue gritando en mi cabeza. A lo lejos, se oyen disparos, gritos, no sé si es real o parte de mi imaginación, lo único que sé es que tú lo provocaste. ¡Vete al infierno!

Fue lo último que dijo el polaco. No toleré su comportamiento y en presencia de los demás no quise parecer idiota o blando. Lo golpee con el mango de la pistola en la cara. Rompí su labio inferior. Coloque su cabeza contra la pared igual que un criminal. Otro soldado lo esposo. Lo tomé de los cabellos y lleve hasta la celda.

Su labio sangraba. Lo metí a la celda. Le dije que de ahora en adelante tendría que pensar las cosas antes de hablarlas, tenía el poder para castigarlo. Le di agua y pan para la cena. Aunque Feliks no quiso probar bocado.

Dos días encerrado, sin saber algo certero de que sucedería con él. Oyó a los soldados decir que ya habían muerto muchos polacos y que se hablaba de planes muy crueles. Algunos alemanes estaban en contra de lo que sucedía. No dije nada. Tampoco estaba en posición de elegir. Eran ordenes, era mi jefe, era un soldado y quizá como dijo Polonia, una bestia.

Finalmente llegó mi jefe luego de una semana. Dijo que estaba en la zona para revisar un proyecto que pensaba poner en marcha y que lo probaría con el prisionero más importante. El jefe alabo mi trabajo, dijo que merecería la mejor de las condecoraciones. Acomodó la solapa de mi traje y volvió a alagar mi ojos. Después de la recepción lo lleve a la celda de Feliks. Lo encontramos sentado en un rincón, al parecer no había dormido porque sus ojos se veían cansados. Su cabeza recargada en la pared, los brazos rodeaban las piernas.

Mi jefe comentó un poco sobre la historia de Polonia y su época gloriosa. Ya no era nada, sólo un pueblo infestado de parásitos judíos y basura soviética. Tragué saliva, no lo había oído hablar así nunca. En verdad odiaba a Feliks.

― Usted se siente poderoso porque estoy solo. Usted mató a mi jefe. No tengo a nadie— dijo Feliks desde su rincón— Por eso se aprovechaban de mí.

El miedo se notaba en su voz, en el movimiento de sus manos.

― Si van a matarme que sea de una vez. Ya me canse de oír las voces… me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo una herida en el estómago que no sana. ¿Estoy enfermo?— aquella pregunta me la dirigió a mí.

Aquello que dijo molestó al jefe quien me pidió poner orden. Tuve que hacerlo, no tenía más remedio. Abrí la celda, caminé hasta él. Esperé órdenes que nunca llegaron. Fue como si el jefe me pusiera a prueba. Feliks me miró fijamente, también me retó. Hubo un lapso corto en donde todas las escenas vividas en el pasado se cruzaron. La guerra que perdí, Prusia que se redujo a una pobre tierra en oriente. Italia y Japón que ignoraban lo que estaba pasando. Austria y sus buenos modales aristocráticos. No tuve opción. Le disparé en la pierna derecha. Su grito fue profundo. El jefe suspiró.

Feliks se retorcía en el suelo. La sangre se esparció. Su llanto se apagó, no quiso llorar frente a nosotros por orgullo, lo que provocó una sonrisa irónica en los otros.

― Si vuelve a hablar, dispárale en la otra pierna, si se queja en los brazos, y así hasta que aprenda— dijo el jefe con una sonrisa placentera.

Afirmé en un saludo militar. Polonia se dolió y gritó. Más tarde un medico lo curó. Antes de ir a la oficina principal a recibir más ordenes, oí la voz queda de Polonia: _"somos iguales, no puedes dejar que me siga doliendo… al menos haz que la gente deje de gritar en mi cabeza" _ No sabía de que hablaba. Jamás he escuchado a mi gente gritar en mi cabeza.

/

Al día siguiente llevaríamos acabo las órdenes que nos fueron dadas el día anterior. El campo de concentración se iría llenando poco a poco. Llegarían de distintas ciudades trenes repletos de polacos para…

Yo tenía instrucciones claras de hacer sentir a Polonia el peor dolor que pudiera experimentar un ser vivo. Aunque él era una nación. Mi jefe me dijo el secreto para matar por siempre a un país sin existir protocolos sociales como firmas, tratados, eso mismo que le pasó a mí hermano. _"Mata a todo el pueblo"_ Fue la clave, el punto débil de todos. La muerte del pueblo. Estaba aterrado en silencio. Por un momento quise escapar. Si Italia supiera lo que acaban de decirme empezaría a llorar inconsolable y me rogaría que no lo hiciera. No estaba y eso era suficiente para cumplir mi misión.

La herida de Polonia ya había sanado. Al verme de nuevo por la mañana hizo una expresión desagradable. No supe como comenzar, tuve que llamar a dos solados para ayudarme. Lo sostuvieron mientras le cortaba el cabello. Los hilos dorados caían bajo sus pies y él seguía tendiendo la misma mirada de vergüenza e ira. Sus ojos verdes, piel blanca, y si la tocaba debía ser suave. Por alguna razón Rusia quería sus regiones vitales. Cuando ya no quedó más cabello que cortar lo dejaron. Los soldados rieron al verlo, comenzaron a burlarse de su nuevo aspecto. Ya no era más el niño mimado y bonito de Eduviges.*

Feliks no se defendió. Otro soldado le arrojó su nueva ropa. Un traje de presidiario, franjas negras y blancas. Esperé que hablara sobre el mal gusto que tenía pero no dijo más. Nadie salió de la celda.

― Vístete— ordenó un militar. Pensé que no lo haría frente a nosotros que volvería a quejarse. Tal vez la orden que dio el Jefe lo intimido.

Despacio quito su camisa y el pantalón. Era tan pequeño, tan delgado como una señorita, pude haberlo confundido con Liechtenstein. Ya vestido de dos colores uno de los soldados le colocó un brazalete que tenía sus datos y otro en el brazo con la estrella de David.

― Te burlas

Por fin habló. Otro soldado parecía haber esperado el momento pues de inmediato sacó su arma y le disparó en el brazo. El volvió a gritar, la sangre manchó el uniforme.

— No hagas drama, tú no puedes morir. Nos dijo el doctor que cuando fue a curarte no había nada que curar. Sólo te regeneras. Eso es normal en una nación, así que sólo te dolerás― volvió a disparar esta vez en la cabeza.

No hice nada. Para ellos fue divertido torturarlo, tal vez esas fueron sus órdenes. Luego de unas horas se marcharon. Esperé que se repusiera. Con dificultad se levantó. La sangre quedo impresa en la tela y seguramente en su conciencia.

Le dije que tenía que llevarlo a dar un paseo por el lugar. No tenía ganas de salir, no le quedo más remedio. Las cadenas de sus pies y manos hacían ruido al caminar. Esperaríamos el primer tren de la mañana. Lo demás fue sencillo. Observó el drama de los que llegaban en el tren, como eran separados por genero, llevados a las grandes cabañas, en fin… todo el proceso hasta verlos morir en las cámaras de gas y luego quemarse lentamente en los hornos. Así fue durante tres años. A veces estaba con él, a veces regresaba al frente, otras estaba con Italia quien se enteró de todo por su jefe. Evite el discurso de amor y paz del italiano y regresé con Polonia.

Los años que ha pasado aquí lo fueron descomponiendo. Sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban y el cabello que crecía lentamente no tenía brillo. Había días, según los soldados que lo custodiaban, que se quedaba horas acostado en el suelo oyendo el dolor de las personas. Había sido así luego de su intento fallido por morir. Cuando le robó la pistola a un soldado y se disparo en la cabeza, al no obtener efecto, se disparó en la boca y así varias veces hasta que se terminaron las balas. Estaba en el límite de la locura. Sólo esperaba que muriera, yo también esperaba lo mismo. No pensé que una nación soportase tanto. Ni mi hermano mayor en sus tiempos de lucha había sufrido así. Me quede junto a él, tenía un temple fuerte aunque no lo demostrara. Aguantó todo, hasta el olor de los cuerpos quemarse. Ahora sé por que lo llaman _"Ave Fenix de Europa"_

— Quiero estar con ellos― musitó.

— Lo estarás― le dije. Lo levante, le pedí que me siguiera.

Entre tantas torturas psicológicas y físicas la más cruel era esta. Donde pasaba unos días con un grupo de su gente antes de morir. Entre hombres y niños lo dejaba. Al salir sentía la más cruda angustia de haberse encariñado con quienes se consideraban como muertos. Debo admitir una cosa… había en todo eso un dejo de placer. Ser fuerte, poderoso tenía sus ventajas. Luego de ver cómo eran llevados a las cámaras de gas, Feliks cerraba los ojos en la celda y esperaba que el humo del horno se colara por su ventana. Casi nunca lo vi llorar, ya no se quejaba, no gritaba. Estaba inerte. Comía poco o casi nada.

Hasta ese día. Como era habitual fui a recogerlo el día que las personas serían exterminadas. Dos soldados esperaban en la salida, otro vigilaba que todos salieran y Feliks se quedaba hasta el fondo del pasillo entre las camas. Aquella tarde lo vi jugando con tres niños. Usaban piedras en vez de dados. Feliks sonreía. En ese momento sentí cierta ira, él no debía reír, no podía. Un solado llamó y todas las personas salieron de la cabaña. Los niños se despidieron de Feliks.

— No, no se vayan… Ludwig, diles que no, son niños, tienen cinco años. Ellos estaban aprendiendo alemán en su escuela. Deja que se queden conmigo.

― No— dije con tranquilidad. Me estaba contagiando de ese virus llamado "poder"

Uno de los niños regresó corriendo a abrazar a Feliks. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Polonia no lo dejo marcharse, lo abrazó fuerte y con lágrimas me imploró que se quedará con él. Le arrebaté al niño y lo aventé al suelo.

— Tiene cinco años― volvió a decir Feliks— ¿te acuerdas cuando tenías cinco años? No sabías leer, no conocías el mundo… ¿A caso no te gusta jugar con los niños?

En ese momento sentí la desesperación de mi jefe aquella primera vez que herí a Polonia. Esa misma ira me segó, fui presa del pensamiento de mi jefe, de mi gente. Vi al niño ponerse de pie y caminar a la salida donde el soldado lo esperaba. Polonia seguía gimoteando. Lo odie. Disparé al niño en la cabeza. Su cuerpecito se quedo en el suelo. Tome a Polonia del cuello de la camisa y le dije que si quería se lo llevará. Él gritó fuerte que debió detenerse el tiempo para preguntarse que había sido eso. Corrió al cadáver, dijo su nombre, lo abrazó. Fue la última vez que lo vi llorar.

Desde ese día, Polonia no come, no habla. Estaba blokeado. Mi jefe estaba feliz con los resultados y sobre todo con mi actitud. Estaba orgulloso de ser mi líder, dijo que me llevaría a la gloria y al parecer eso es lo que me sucedía. Comencé a sentir esa sensación de supremacía que incluso deje de ver a Italia por un tiempo y a Japón igual.

Ahora sólo era yo. El poderoso Alemania y Reich. Incluso mi hermano se acercó a mí para advertirme que no me confiara, que cuando una nación llega al poder siempre hay algo que lo cambia todo. Eso le sucedió al abuelo de Italia, al mismo Prusia. Yo sabía que esto no me sucedería a mí, eran otros tiempos. Soy fuerte, lo demostré. Eran invencible por eso es que todos estaban en mi contra, nadie podía creer lo que logré en tan poco tiempo. Sólo era envidia.

Esa noche celebre con cerveza mi próximo triunfo. También quería divertirme con lo que quedaba de Polonia. Que más daba si tenía sangre infectada de parásitos o si sus tierras tenían severas marcas de suciedad. Estaba ahí en el suelo, hablando solo, hablando con los muertos, con su pasado.

― ¿Eres tú… Alemania?— preguntó.

— Sí, ¿a caso no me vez?

― No, perdí la vista desde hace tres semanas… pudiera ser que pronto moriré. A veces no siento las piernas y mi oído falla. ¿Has matado muchos polacos? O sea… como que es obvio que estoy muriendo— trató de reír como antes pero no pudo, en vez de eso salió sangre por la boca.

Más vulnerable, más dolor no pude haberle dado. Si iba a morir entonces que importaba. No me tome ningún tiempo. Arranqué los pantalones, abrí sus piernas. Desabroche torpemente mi pantalón y así con la misma violencia que invadí su ciudad hace años atrás, lo volví a penetrar de una sola envestida. No tenía fuerzas para gritar. Sentí sus manos pequeñas que intentaban aparatarme pero no podía. Fue como hacerlo solo. Al paso de los minutos ya no se movía, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y de la boca ya no salía sangre si no vomito. Me dio asco y me separé de él con más repulsión por mí y mis acciones que por él.

Polonia era un ser inexistente, pronto moriría, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo? Debían quedar más de su pueblo en algún lado escondidos, luchando por vivir así como él. Quise escapar. La lluvia me tomó por sorpresa. Corrí, me aleje lo más que pude. Tome un auto y maneje hasta quedarme sin combustible. No supe donde estaba sólo recuerdo que pude volver a llenar el tanque para seguir huyendo. Finalmente vi la frontera con Italia y mis manos temblaron. Seguí manejando hasta llegar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta, eran las siete de la mañana, dijo que estaba durmiendo. Al verme me abrazó y eso era lo único que necesitaba, un abrazo sin necesidad de explicar nada.

― Hueles a sangre, a pólvora… ¿vienes de pelear?

No dije nada, no quería hablar sólo quería sentir esa calidez que únicamente podría brindarme un aliado. Cerré los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté, Austria estaba doblando mi ropa. Descubrí que me encontraba desnudo. Eran las ocho de la noche. Tenía que regresar a reportarme. Roderich aseguró que aviso que yo estaba en casa de Italia, que Italia mismo lo llamó porque no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

— Estaba asustado… tenías sangre en toda la ropa, pensé que estabas herido y antes de hacer alguna tontería llame a Austria, él sabe de eso― explicó Italia.

Sólo quería estar con Italia y olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba afuera, de lo que me estaba pasando. Finalmente Austria se marchó, dijo que debería volver lo antes posible a mi misión o mi jefe se enfadaría. Italia se quedo conmigo toda esa noche, dormimos en la misma cama como desde hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Desgraciadamente en la madrugada no pude evitar tener pesadillas y tuve la necesidad de confesar.

Veneciano se quedo sentado en la cama escuchando las atrocidades que hice, lo desagradable que era mi jefe y que me odiaba a mí mismo. Llegue a la parte de Polonia y no tuve el valor para decirle el daño que le hice. Lo volví a abrazar. Lo bueno de Veneciano era eso, que no hablaba, sólo escuchaba, reconfortaba sin tener que decir nada. Pude llorar sin miedo a que me juzgara, sin darme cuenta caí al suelo y mi cabeza se quedo en sus piernas. Sentí su mano cálida pasar por mi cabello mientras dejaba que me desahogara.

— Si muere Polonia será mi culpa… Le hice cosas imperdonables. Dice que no ve, ya no oye como antes y las piernas no responden.

― No es tu culpa, es de tu jefe que da miedo. Nosotros sólo obedecemos órdenes.

Su voz me tranquilizo misteriosamente y volví a quedarme dormido. Si todo se hubiera resumido al sueño, al sueño que tuve en ese momento en el regazó de Italia. Su mundo feliz, ese que dice que siempre sueña, que tiene un color especial que no existe en la vida real. Al fin pude soñar con eso… Iba a hacerlo realidad un día. Se hubiera quedado así, estático. Nada bueno ni malo sucediera. Que mal que no pudo ser así. Un mundo donde Italia no me hubiera traicionado y Japón no estuviera en el hospital en un estado crítico.

Ahora frente a todos, frente a las Fuerzas Aliadas, con Polonia en una silla de ruedas quien poco a poco recupera la vista, el oído y el habla, verán mi juicio y no tengo nada para defenderme. Sólo lo de siempre: _"Obedecía ordenes_"

_**Notas:**_

_***Eduvigues fue la reina que se casó con _ el rey Lituano para hacer la alianza. **_

_**Bueno, espero que no se les haya hecho pesado y si les gusto dejen coment o algo =) Hice lo mejor que pude tratando de enfocarme en las personalidades de los dos y de cómo sería su reacción. **_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
